Roy Mustang's Final Stand
by MyOu LiFe
Summary: Yes, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, Coldhearted Alchemist, the Dangerous Alchemist, was talking to his die friend Mayes Hughes. Disclaimer: Me no own Fullmetal Alchemist


Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. He laughed. Then he coughed.

"I'm at the end," Roy said to himself.

Over the years Roy Mustang had become an old man. Though he is often known as the Flame Alchemist, Coldhearted Alchemist, or the Dangerous Alchemist, he was kind at heart.

"Knew I'd hate smoking," Roy muttered pulling the cigarettes from his mouth, "I honestly don't know how you put up with it Mayes."

Yes, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, Coldhearted Alchemist was talking to his long dead best friend, Mayes Hughes. He took another swift, leaned against the tombstone, and exhales the smoke.

"You once said that those kids were the future," Roy said, "And that it was our duty to protect them. How the hell can I protect them if they are not in this world? Huh? You answer me that Mayes? You answer me that?"

His shoulders heaved as tears fell down his face.

"Does this mean I failed my duty again," Roy asked broken, "Did I fail again? I failed to protect them from Dante. I failed to protect them from everything. Failed. And when I finally got that damn brat back and he goes and leaves taking his brother with him. Am I that terrible? Why? Why? Why can't I protect those that I care about the most? You had everything. A wife. A little girl. Why did you leave them behind? Why did you leave me behind? You promised that you would help me. How can you do that when you're gone?"

Roy stayed like that for a while before standing up.

"See you soon Mayes," Roy said walking away.

Roy Mustang stepped off the train. He looked around. Not much had changed in this quite little town of Resembool. It was as if time had completely forgotten about this place. Roy walked down the countryside road. It was peaceful. War had not touched this place in a long time. Darkness had not been in this friendly little town ever since that fateful the Elric Brothers had tried to do the impossible. Roy continued down the path while letting his mind wonder back to the time that he first walked this path. Back to when he did not know of the darkness that surrounded his beloved country. Back when the Elric brothers had been more innocent. Back to when it was a rainy and stormy night.

"Hello," a young girl said, "You look exhausted. Why don't you sit down and I will get you a drink?"

Roy obliged the young girl. "We really don't get many visitors in this part of the world," the girl asked.

"Yes," Roy answered, "A long time ago."

"Really," the girl said, "Most visitors are alchemist. Apparently there were these to famous alchemists that lived here."

"The Fullmetal Alchemist," Roy said, "The Alchemist of the People, they used to call him. Edward Elric. His brother, Alphonse, and he did many great deeds for Amestris. No know probably never know the full story other than the ones who lived it."

"So you came here for them," the girl asked. "Because if you did, they are not here."

"I know. Their journey," Roy said, "Is one that I was only able to be in for a short time."

"I think that there house is up that hill," the girl said. "Near the Rockbell place."

"Thank you so much for your kindness," Roy said. "I am Roy Mustang, by the way."

"I'm Carey Hawkeye," the girl said.

Roy was stunned.

"Well," Roy said, "Have a good day."

"Only two more places," Roy said as he began struggled the rest of the way.

"You have a lot of nerve in coming here," Winry said with her hands on her hips.

"Hello Winry," the old Alchemist said, "It is good to see."

"Why are you here," Winry asked.

Roy sighed. "I'm dying Winry. I have come to see old friends and enemies of mine."

Winry was taken aback, "What?"

"Although," Roy said, "I don't know whether or not to count you as a friend or enemy."

"Oh don't say those things," Winry said, "Please don't say that."

"Say what," Roy asked.

"You're too coldhearted and stubborn to die," Winry said.

Roy laughed. "You would say that. You have such a kind heart."

"Do you want to come in," Winry said, "Do you want something to eat?"

"No," Roy said, "I had stopped and ate down the road there."

"So you met Carey then," Winry asked.

"Yes," Roy said, "I am right in assuming whose grandmother is?"

"Yes," Winry said, "Riza moved here right after she got married."

After leaving the Rockbell house, Roy continued on.

"I have to get there," Roy said.

His old joints were protesting in all the walking. He struggled to make it to his detestation. His breath became more ragged.

"Come on," Roy said, "Just a little father."

A few more steps. A few more steps and he would be there. He just had to make it. He just had to. He was almost there. Almost there.

"There it is," Roy said as he stumbled. "No, not now. I come all this way, I can't give up now."

His body did not agree with him. Roy struggled to get up. He could not give up now. He had come so far. He only had a little ways left to go. His body would not obey him. He was breathing heavily.

"So this is it," Roy said before coughing, "This is the final stand for Roy Mustang, fighting against something no one can defeat. It is so pathetic that it is laughable."

There was laughter. The laughter of children. Roy looked up. There were three children. One girl and two boys. A young puppy was barking. And there was an old woman watching them play.

"Give it back," the youngest one said, "Give it back."

"Come and get it then," the oldest boy said, "Come on Al, come and get it."

Al ran towards his brother, "Give back Ed."

Edward tossed to Winry. Al had leapt to get it and fell. He started crying.

"Al," Edward said running towards him. "Are you ok?"

Alphonse nodded, "I just scrapped my knee that's all."

"I can't believe it," Winry said, "Just what did you two think you were doing? Do you know how close you were to dying two months Edward?"

The three kids were older now. Alphonse, in the shape that Roy had come to know him as, in the suit of armor. Edward had his automail. The two looked a bit clumsy in walking.

"Shut up," Edward said, "Fussing is not going to change anything."

"We only wanted to Mom again," Alphonse said the words slightly ring his suit of armor.

Roy stood up. If those two brats could fight through all their pain, then so could he.

"I finally made it," Roy said.

He sat down at the next to the tree next to the burnt down house.

"They had no place to return to," Roy said quietly, "It was the reason why they had burned it down. They believed that as long as it stood, they would be drawn back and they would not be able to focus on what they had to do. So they burned down to remind them they had no home to return to. They were so wrong."

Roy Mustang let out a final sigh and closed his eyes.

THE END


End file.
